


A Month Later

by shayasar



Series: Torchwood RPS [3]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slowly settle into the new situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another part in my Torchwood RPS series.
> 
> This was written for Ianto's birthday :)

The lights in the Hub were out, only the small emergency bulbs gave the scenery some illumination.

He walked over the walkway from the hothouse, down the stairs to the main level with the workstations. Everyone had gone home, it was quiet, even the computers were powered down, something that was a rare picture at Torchwood. 

His steps took him by the autopsy bay, which lay in darkness, to Jack’s office. The hatch to Jack’s little room was open, but the darkness greeted him from there as well. The small lamp on Jack’s desk was switched on and shone its light on a small envelope.

He stepped around the desk and took the piece of paper in his hands, his name was written on it. He opened it carefully and pulled out a plain blue card. When he turned it around, he found a message in neat handwriting. 

Sitting down on Jack’s chair, he smiled and read the message again.

“Happy birthday!”

Startled, he looked up and found the owner of the voice standing in the doorframe, smiling at him.

“But it’s not my birthday.”

“It’s Ianto’s birthday.”

Gareth chuckled and shook his head. He pushed the card back into the envelope and stood up. Walking around the desk he came to a halt in front of the other man.

“Shouldn’t Ianto be the one who gets a present then?”

“Well, in the grand scheme he is getting the present. You’re playing him, you’re giving him his stunning good looks, his gorgeous Welsh accent and the illegal beautiful smile.”

Blushing slightly, Gareth lowered his gaze, he wasn’t used to be complimented like this. Usually it was him who said those things to a girl. Well, sometimes… Ok, he wasn’t the guy who spilled out compliments like that so easy and receiving them wasn’t something he would get used to that easy either.

A finger was pushed under his chin and his head was lifted. He held his gaze downcast and only peered through his lashes when he heard a whispered “Gaaaaaz.”

The piercing blue eyes that looked at him were enough to break any resistance and he allowed himself to be engulfed in a tender hug that ended with a sweet kiss that sent a tingling feeling throughout his body.

“What are you still doing here?” He whispered and leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Waiting for you.”

“But you were finished two hours ago.”

“Like I said, I waited for you.”

Gareth smiled and drew random patterns with his finger on John’s back.

“You put my sweater in the hothouse so I had to come back and get it, didn’t you?”

“Well, I needed a reason for you to go on set again after everyone else had gone.”

“Ok, it worked.” Smiling, Gareth pulled back out of the embrace and looked at John. “But did you really need to use Ianto’s birthday as an excuse to invite me to dinner?”

“Well, it’s not just me. Scott will be there as well, and I thought it would be a nice touch if we had something to celebrate.”

“Don’t you think, the fact that we are out in the open now is enough to celebrate?”

“Probably, but it has only been a few weeks now, and we haven’t had really much time after our dinner with Mrs. McCann.”

Gareth smiled, thinking back to their dinner with the Scottish lady in San Diego. That had been the day after everything had crashed down on them, only to develop into something new and totally unexpected.

The morning had been awkward. It was the second time in a row, Gareth had awoken next to John and Scott and it was only different to the day before in that part, that he hadn’t run from the room. Scott and John had been still fast asleep and Gareth had taken the time to watch the two men next to him. It wasn’t the first time, he had watched John sleep, but it was the first time he saw Scott sleeping. He took in the blond hair and the relaxed features of the other man. He was attractive, no question, but Gareth was still dealing with the fact he liked John in more than a friend-like way as to really appreciate the sight in front of him. 

He wasn’t really sure of himself anymore. He had been straight his whole life and the fact that he had fallen head over heels for another man was something he had still to chew on. That the man in question was married and his husband, well, civil partner, Gareth corrected himself, knew about their mutual affection and wanted to join in wasn’t really helping.

Closing his eyes, Gareth had taken a deep breath. What the hell was he doing here? But then he had remembered the almost shy kiss he had shared with Scott and he had remembered how soft lips had met his own. Maybe this would work after all. 

Gareth had laid back and looked at the ceiling. His feelings had still been in uproar and he hated it. Maybe he should just let go of those quaint little categories, he had thought wryly turning his head to look at John again. That man was the reason for all this, but he couldn’t find the motivation to feel angry at him. John didn’t really do anything, he was just John.

Gareth had seen this often enough. It didn’t matter where John went, it took only a couple of minutes before everyone loved him and Gareth had not been the exception. Well, that wasn’t really accurate. Gareth had been an exception namely in the aspect that the feeling was mutual.

Gareth had been pulled from his thoughts when he felt movement next to him and his eyes met another pair of blue eyes. But it hadn’t been John’s. Scott had been looking at him peering over John’s chest, a half smile lightening up his face.

“Morning,” he had whispered.

Gareth couldn’t help himself but smile back. “Morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thanks.”

It had been surreal having this kind of conversation with the partner of his secret lover. Ok, now not so secret anymore.

Scott had looked up at John and the smile had widened before he had looked back at Gareth.

“He is really cute when he’s asleep, isn’t he?”

Gareth could only grin and nod at that statement, it hadn’t helped to make the situation any more real, but he had to agree with Scott. He had always enjoyed looking at John, while he was sleeping. The usually hyperactive man was completely relaxed and quiet in his sleep and it was wonderful just to watch him. This was just John, plain and simple.

“It’s one of the rare moments, when he’s quiet,” Gareth chuckled.

“True.”

“You know, it’s not very polite to speak about a person, when said person is in the room.”

Both Scott and Gareth had been startled by John’s voice and had looked down at the now grinning man between them.

“Morning,” Scott had finally said and had bent his head to give his partner a kiss.

This had only increased the irreality for Gareth and he had blushed when John had pulled him in for a kiss as well.

It was then that Gareth had known that it would take a lot of time to make this work, to find a base with which they would be all comfortable with. 

It had felt still wrong to be snuggled up to John and Gareth had tensed up, John’s hand stroking soothing circles on his back hadn’t helped at all. He hadn’t relaxed until Scott had reached over, curling his fingers into Gareth’s hair, playing gently with the short strands. 

“Hey, are you still with me?” John snapped his fingers in front of Gareth’s face and chuckled when the younger man blinked irritated.

“Huh?” Still lost in his thoughts, Gareth looked confused at John and tried to remember what they had been talking about.

“Where have you been?”

“I…” Blinking a few times more, Gareth found his bearings again. “Sorry, I was just thinking of that morning in San Diego.”

“Oh,” John’s face fell and he let go of Gareth’s hand he was still holding. “That was not one of my best mornings.” Remembering the fear and desperation he had felt of losing Scott, John shivered.

“No, I mean the second morning.”

“Oh!” Repeating his earlier statement, a wide grin appeared on John’s face. “I liked that one better.”

“Me too,” Gareth smiled and reached out to take John’s hand in his, stroking gently over the back with his thumb. “We’ve come a long way since then.”

“That we have, but it’s certainly still a long way to go from here.” John pulled the younger man into another hug before pressing his lips tenderly on the inviting mouth.

Gareth tangled his fingers in John’s hair, pulling the other man even closer. It was still awkward to kiss John outside of their characters but the guilty feeling that once paired with the pleasure was gone now. As complicated the situation was with the three of them trying to have a working relationship, Gareth was relieved he could kiss John without the fear of being found out.

“Come on, let’s go. Scott is waiting.”

“Did he make dinner?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Uhm…?”

“Scott is good at many things, but cooking is not one of them. If you want Spaghetti Bolognese, you’re good, but that’s about it. No, I’m afraid we either have to order, go out or you’ll have to wait for me making dinner.”

Gareth chuckled.

“Ok, another thing I need to know about Scott. There’s still so much I don’t know about him.”

“It takes time,” John said, caressing the young man’s cheek. “There’s a lot about you I still don’t know. But I’m looking forward to find out everything.”

“Oh boy.”

Laughing out loud, John took Gareth by the hand and dragged him through the set.

“Come on let’s go, you need to tell me about your childhood.”

“I thought I was promised dinner?”

“Oh, I can cook and listen at the same time.”

“I was afraid, you would say that.” Gareth rolled his eyes in Ianto style and hurried to follow John. “What do you say we pop into the next Tesco and buy some ingredients and then make dinner together?”

“You can cook?”

“See, you just learned something about me.” Giving John a cocky grin, Gareth slipped his hand from John’s grip and ran to the exit. 

John stared after the young man for a moment before he snapped out of his trance and set after him. This promised to be an interesting evening.

FIN**


End file.
